mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Troyl/Troyl's Junk Yard
Questions only her please, all orders are to be posted at the cash register. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Post Under The Following Line --------------- ----------- =QUESTIONS= STOP COPPYING ME.. SAME STUFF AND SAME 1 THIS = 1 THIS.. DUDE STOP IT NOW U COPY CAT.. wtf are you talking about? i've made this from my own ideas and like you can't copyright someone having a delivery schedule. Well everything just like mines exept urs looks worst. i have notifyed an admin, please stop posting here btw unless it's a order or question about my services i have to offer. Troyl 01:52, 18 April 2009 (UTC) I'll take a Heroic Story; I need something to read while my clicks regenerate, I used them all and now I'm bored with nothing to do. All I've got to read is an archealogical paper and some lawyer's forms. Ill take that ancient scroll off your hands in exchange for one of my heroic storys if you don't mind, in the future please post your orders on the cash register with the comment you wish to trade with items though. Troyl 13:08, 18 April 2009 (UTC) I set up a trade module... pleasure doing business with you. In the future, I'll remember about the Register. I had to take the Trade Module down... Could you send me a friend request? Sorry for the inconvenience. I've sent you a friend request, accept then ill send off your story. Troyl 19:29, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Here's the Scroll. Awaiting Story. Pleasure doing business with you, hope you remember the register next time :P Troyl 19:38, 18 April 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure if I did something wrong, but how come my order was rejected?Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 21:38, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Well your order turned out all freaky because you didn't use the format supplied, welll you tryed but it wasn't spaced inbetween lines and collapsed itself. Added to that it was posted inbetween where i was finishing an order with a different customer so i would have had to move it and re-space it. Lastly you ordered 50 loose sparks, we only have 22 in stock. I'd recommend copying and pasting the format if you wish to order something. Troyl ( Troyl's Junk Yard) 21:53, 25 April 2009 (UTC) I will accept your answer to this question. As you know I'm an honorable and honest customer, could you save the rough diamond and the other gem until 14 of my clicks load again so i can buy them?Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 01:04, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Since you are my number one customer (bet ya didn't know that, you've been here more than all others!) ill save the two other gems for you. Troyl ( Troyl's Junk Yard) 01:11, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Just gave you the 22 clicks. When you come back, I'll be waiting with open arms. And then I'll push you aside and run with the gems like crazy XD. Thanks again.Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 11:45, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Good to see you back!Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 23:41, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks you kanohi zatth! Good to see you to. Troyl ( Troyl's Junk Yard) 23:46, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ----------- =SIGN TO BE A SUPPLIER HERE= If you want to help me out by supplying me with junk then post here with what you will sell me and we'll figure it out on what ill give you. *i cant give you anything specific, but if you would like to have a weekly supply of clicks on a Module of your choice, that could be arranged. The MackMoronMarket would gladly help out a neighboring store in need of deliveries. Please contact me on the store talk for more info/signing up for this 02:30, 18 April 2009 (UTC) free item! Well, Troyl, those 2 Tires you have sold me completed yet another group of three purchases on my loyalty card, so you get one free item! Come by the MackMoronMarket to choose your free Item! 03:55, 28 April 2009 (UTC) I'm going to save my free item credit until may 1rst. Thanks for reminding me! Troyl ( Troyl's Junk Yard) 13:54, 28 April 2009 (UTC) TMC Would you like to join TMC(The Merchants Club)? A club to trade with other store owners? It is here 13:45, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Thank you for the offer, but i'm afraid ill have to refuse it. Troyl ( Troyl's Junk Yard) 13:56, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Okay that is fine. 13:59, 10 May 2009 (UTC) tires i buy 10 tires that is 20 clicks right-- 01:04, 12 May 2009 (UTC) post your order in the cash register please, i wont fill it out if it's in the talk page. ok-- 02:32, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Gems Can I have all your gems? 01:20, 14 May 2009 (UTC) If you want to purchase something use the order form and post at the cash register. 01:41, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Elemental Prices Hello, You should realize that it takes one click to get an Elemental Fire, Water, Air or Earth. Your price of 3 clicks each is then sort of unreasonable. I am just saying this so that you are aware of it. If you lower your price to even 2 clicks each, you may have more buyers. Also, I could sell you a good amount of any Elemental for any other rank 8 or 9 items. Ajraddatz i'm aware of the high price, it is because of the extreme difficulty i have of obtaining elementals. i'd appreciate it if you could sell me alot of every elemental. I will pay premium price for them. 22:46, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :I'll see what I can do :) Ajraddatz Message me back on my talk page when your done collecting some, thank you for seeing what you can do. 22:49, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :O.K., I now have (15) Water, (15) Fire, (10) Earth and (10) Water. I don't need much for them, they are pretty easy for me to get. Ajraddatz how about 35 clicks for them? 23:56, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :;I prefer to not use clicks. Are there any items that we could trade? I would not want much Ajraddatz 00:06, 8 June 2009 (UTC) well, lets see what i can dig up, how about 3 free items of a value of 10 clicks or less from troyl's junk yard in exchange for those elementals? 00:12, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :Agreed. I love how the word greed is in there...:)Ajraddatz 01:09, 8 June 2009 (UTC) name the 3 items of 10 clicks or less that you want and their yours. 01:15, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :Bah! Nothing that I ant in your store. I will give you as many as I can, at no charge. Go on MLN and accept my friends request plz.Ajraddatz thank you so much for the free elementals!!!!!! 01:21, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :There- I have sent 15 air and fire, 10 water and earth Ajraddatz